


Arkham Assault

by RumbleFish14



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Jerome is locked away in Arkham and Jeremiah must get him out before his heat starts





	Arkham Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because I was in a twincest mood and an abo mood. Love these boys!

Arkham Assault

 

(Jerome POV)

Jerome paced the dirty concrete floor, wishing he had his boots instead of those stupid slippers the doctors made them wear. The vintage jailhouse attire was bad enough, the black and white stripes clashed with his red hair. 

The fact that he was here long enough to be annoyed at the dress code, was bullshit. It had been at least a month since Jim Gordon and his band of assholes tossed him in Arkham, dropping the key into the deepest part of the water. One month, four whole weeks, twenty-eight days, give or take a day and Jerome grew tired of waiting. 

In reality, one he didn’t like to live in, he preferred his and Jeremiah’s crazy reality, this place wasn’t THAT bad. The food was awful, the company was worse; doped out inmates weren’t even funny. There wasn’t anything to do to keep his mind entertained aside from torturing anyone he could and making them all into mindless slaves to do everything for him. 

No. The worst part was, his Alpha was put there waiting for him. Jeremiah. Alpha, twin, brother, soul mate. They had been bonded since they were kids, as soon as they found out Jeremiah was an Alpha and he was an Omega, they bonded for life. 

The bond, as some say is unpredictable. The fact that it happened between brothers was a little odd, but it wasn’t for them. They had always been close, and bonding only brought them closer. Others didn’t think it was natural, good thing they didn’t care about all that. 

Jerome was eager to get out. Already his body started to change. His body grew hot to the touch, it radiated heat like a fire. His hormones had been out of whack as well, and he was constantly wet. Slick gathered between his legs, soaking into his clothes and urging others, Alpha or not, to touch him and try to get what they wanted. His heat was coming fast, days maybe. Or he could only have hours left, he wasn’t sure yet. 

This little predicament cost the lives of five inmates. Five people had gotten too close, touched him too many times. One even tried to touch his neck, that previous little patch of skin with Jeremiah’s mark. Jerome may be an Omega, but he wasn’t like everyone else. Most were weak, skinny and fragile. Especially when their heat was upon them. They tried to fuck anything with two legs, even if they had an Alpha. 

Jerome was strong. Loyal to only his brother, heat or no heat. He would fight off an entire army of grabby little fucks if he needed to. All he had to do was stall until Jeremiah got there. And he would come, he promised. It just took a little bit of time to bust him out and not get caught, and or killed. 

And Jeremiah knew his heat was coming. He could probably feel it just as he was feeling it. Making Jeremiah hard and grouchy and desperate. Like he was. It had to happen tonight; they couldn’t wait for it anymore. By the end of this long, rainy night, his Alpha would be there to knot him. 

Jerome kept pacing. From one stone wall to the next, over and over again. Slick had begun to drop down his thighs, already soaked through his briefs and his pants. The entire room smelled like sex and it was getting increasingly hard to breathe. 

“Come the fuck on Miah,” Jerome growled to himself, more to his brother that sometimes had a habit of picking up his thoughts and emotions. “I can’t fucking wait anymore.”

Jerome peeled off his overshirt, damp with sweat and tossed it to his messy, slick coated bed, leaving him in only a white, long sleeved shirt that hugged his body tight. He leaned against the cool wall and could hear the sounds of Oswald and Nygma fucking. Maybe that’s what was making his heat come so quickly. 

The rough moaning from Nygma, combined with those soft little squeaks from Oswald was making it nearly impossible not to touch himself. Jerome tilted his head back and closed his eyes, picturing Jeremiah’s hand running down his chest to his stomach, instead of his own. It almost worked when his hand slipped into his pants, fisting his aching cock, soaking wet at the tip. 

“Miah,” Jerome groaned and started to work himself hard. Not fast, but slow, tight pulls that Jeremiah would give him. “Please hurry.” He whined as sweat beaded on his face, dripping slowly down the side of his neck. He wouldn’t last much longer.

**

Jeremiah was pacing the front gate of Arkham furiously. He had to get inside right now. The plan he spent weeks creating, failed the second he caught that smell. The plan had been to silently take out the guards, quietly sneak into the asylum without setting off the alarm, kill anyone who stood in his way, and now they were rushing the gate like amateurs. 

Everything had been fine, on schedule as they drove to Arkham. Until that undeniable smell caught his attention and it was all downhill from there. Jerome was going into heat early. Probably because someone else had and it set his off quickly. 

According to his precise calculations, his little Omega should have had two more days. Two days to safely extract him, get then both set up in their safe house and comfortably bask in the warm glow of Jerome’s heat.

Jeremiah had a feeling they would get a pup this time. Jerome had been feeling a little down lately. Even with all the fun murder and mayhem, plots and schemes for Gotham, his love was sad. When they spoke about it, Jerome confessed to having that empty womb feeling. Jerome was an Omega; he was meant to carry pups. It was in his DNA and Jeremiah wanted to give it to him. To make them both happy, connected. 

That was, until Jerome had made a terrible mistake, trusted the wrong people and got caught. Gordon had tossed him into Arkham and threw away the key. Now it was Jeremiah’s job to get him out and they were out of time.

Jeremiah leaned over one of Jerome’s goons shoulder and spoke harshly into his ear. “If this gate isn’t open in 3 minutes, I am going to rip off your head and give it to my Omega.”

The way he trembled had Jeremiah closing his eyes. He had been forced to use Jerome’s guys, second rate, inexperienced guys, which was why he got caught. But his were busy staking out Wayne Enterprises and he needed the muscle.

The gate gave a low rattle as the lock opened with a click and Jeremiah grinned and patted the guys cheek. “Good, you only had 30 seconds left.” He chuckled as he stepped away and made them go first, guns at the ready as half of Arkham's security stood at the ready. “Kill anyone you have to.”

They all nodded and started to walk forward. Jeremiah had guns strapped to both hips, just in case he needed them. But if he did, he would kill the guys that forced him to pull his weapons. He had one concern; to get to Jerome. That’s why they were there, to get him inside.

This heat would be more extreme than the others because they had been kept apart so long. They spent nearly every waking moment together, nights too. Tangled up in their bed naked, sharing kisses and secrets and dreams. But Jerome’s side of the bed had been empty for far too long and Jeremiah knew it would require every ounce of energy he had to fulfil his mate properly.

The entrance to the building was near, merely a few feet ahead. Bodies littered the ground, blood split over the wet asphalt. Jeremiah didn’t hear the sounds of the gun shots, or the clink as the casings hit the ground. But he could see Jerome, he could hear him. 

They shared a rare link because they were twins, he could see through Jerome’s eyes for brief periods of time, hear his voice. But Jerome could feel him, his anger or happiness, his passion. And right now, Jerome was leaning against a wall, one hand down his pants with that pretty little head tipped back, pleasing himself. 

“Get those doors open, right now.” He growled, so low it distorted the words and they moved fast trying to stay on his good side.

One of them grabbed a key card off a guard and opened the front door. A few of the henchmen went in before him, shooting anyone that stumbled into their path; doctors, guards, even patients if they moved too slowly. 

Jeremiah blocked it all out. He stepped over bodies and blood and he could no longer hear the shouting or the yelling and screaming. Jerome's groans echoed in his mind, getting louder and more desperate the closer he became. 

His heat was here. 

Jeremiah moved quickly down the halls, following the smell of his brother, his mate. That sweet smell of spun sugar, so good you could never just have one taste. He could see Jerome pumping into his fist, trying to make himself come, trying to do HIS job.

Jeremiah growled. “Hands off!”

Jerome’s hand flew away from himself and Jeremiah smiled. He turned the mast corner and could smell sex coming from the room to his left. Not Jerome’s.

“Miah!!” Jerome yelled and beat against the door.

Jeremiah held his hand out and a set of keys dropped into it without him even asking. “Guard the door. Anyone comes in or tries to leave will die.” He snarled and looked over at them. “Understood?” 

They all gave a bow of their heads. “Yes Alpha.”

Jerome growled from the other side and ran at the door. Jeremiah knew the others calling him that would piss Jerome off. But he was their Alpha, stronger than them; Beta's. But he was Jerome’s Alpha in a totally different way.

“Mine!” Jerome growled deeply. 

“You,” Jerome looked at an inmate coming towards them in black and white stripes. He stopped, eyes wide as he held his hands out and dipped his head. “Go find Jonathan Crane, The Scarecrow.”

“Y-yes Alpha,” he mumbled. “Do I send him here?”

Jeremiah leaned against the metal door with his eyes closed as that smell, that taste threatened to consume him. “Tell him to carry out as planned.” 

As soon as he jingled the keys, Jerome let out a deep groan. “Alpha, please.”

Jeremiah’s hands shook as he pushed the key in and turned it until it clicked. The door was yanked open and he was being pulled into the small room and roughly pushed against the door as it closed. 

“Miah,” Jerome whined.

Jeremiah dropped the keys to the floor, grabbed both of Jerome’s wrists and spun them until he pushed him back against the door. Jerome's skin felt like he had a high fever, burning hot to the touch, sweating and that sugary smell wafted all around him.

“Good Omega,” Jeremiah growled as he pushed his body up against him. 

Jerome melted, squirming as he felt his body and the slick between his legs flowed quickly, wetting his pants. “It’s here Miah,” he lifted one leg to hook around Jeremiah’s hip. “Fuck, it hurts.”

The air around them was drenched in Jerome’s smell. Making him harder, making him growl. “I know darling Jay, I’m here to make it all better.”

Jerome nodded quickly and turned his head to the side, exposing his mark. 

Jeremiah leaned his head down, pushing his nose against it as the room took on a new smell, their bonding scent. “Good boy,” he breathed heavily, and Jerome whined. He nuzzled the mark with his nose, then his lips before he licked over it.

“Alpha…” Jerome tried to growl the warning, but it came out as a pathetic groan instead. 

Making Jerome wait like this, was torture when his heat came. It demanded his immediate, undivided attention. But so much time had passed, and Jeremiah wanted to take it slowly, but couldn’t. 

“You are so beautiful darling.” Jeremiah purred as he stepped back. Jerome was shaking, sweating. He quickly admired the way Jerome’s arms bunched under that tight shirt before he grabbed the bottom of it and slowly pulled it off. “There’s my boy.”

Jerome jerked at Jeremiah’s clothes, unable to get under every layer. He growled and pulled the shirt so hard the buttons popped and flew to the ground. By the time he reached warm, pale white skin, he was about to come.

Jeremiah helped, peeling off layer after layer as Jerome squirmed against the wall. Marks from his lipstick smudged against Jerome’s neck. “You ready for me Omega?”

Jerome nodded and quickly peeled off his wet pants and stood naked, body shaking as slick dripped down his thighs. “So ready Miah. It’s been hard, so hard to say no in here.”

Jeremiah growled and it felt like the air dropped several degrees. “Did anyone try to take you?” He stepped up and put his hand to Jerome’s neck and squeezed. “How many did you fuck?”

Jerome growled back. “No one, but I had to make them stop.”

Jeremiah knew Jerome didn’t fuck anyone. If he had, there would be a smell on his skin. “How many did you have to kill?” he released his neck and quickly moved him to stand facing the bed. 

Slick flowed like a waterfall down Jerome’s legs. Slick and sweet, reading Jerome to take his knot. Jeremiah pushed him forward until Jerome was forced to bed down and grab the edge of the bed.

“Five Alpha, they tried to fuck me.” Jerome panted as his head hung between his shoulders. “They wanted me.”

“Oh yes, they did.” He grinned as he imagined Jerome turned on, wet between his legs and covered in blood. Bodies at his feet. “Of course they did darling. You are exquisite.”

Jeremiah kissed down his back, nearly hissing at how hot his skin was. Each kiss lead him down, allowing that smell to make his dick pulse and his knot to swell. He pushed Jerome’s thighs opened wider and licked up one thigh, tasting him.

“I need it Miah,” Jerome whined and looked back. “I need your knot.”

Jeremiah growled and spread him open. “So wet for me Jay. Your slutty little hole, dripping. Begging for my cock.” He pushed his thumb around his rim, gathering the slickness there before he sucked it into his mouth. He groaned deeply at the addicting taste. “Fuck, Jay.”

Jerome clutched his stomach, trying not to cry. “Please, it hurts Miah. It’s been too long.”

Jeremiah had to agree. He spread him wide and pushed his face between his cheek, greedily licking and sucking at his hole. That taste had his cock leaking, pounding. The harder he pushed his tongue inside, he more that poured into his mouth.

“Yes, fuck.” Jerome reached back and fisted his hair. “Gonna come Miah, gonna fucking come.”

That pushed him harder. Fucking him with his tongue as deep and fast as he could. He let Jerome fuck back against his face, grinding on him as he chased his orgasm. He could feel his thighs tensing, his back gave that beautiful arch, sweat dripped down his back. He was glorious.

“Now, right now!” Jerome groaned and didn’t even need to touch his cock. He came hard, untouched, all over the bed. “God.” He sagged forward, sated only long enough to catch his breath before that need was back, harder this time. 

Jeremiah roughly pulled back and pressed against Jerome’s back, kissing and biting his way up his neck with smeared lipstick and a wet chin. “Ready for me?” he nipped his ear and made Jerome lift one leg to rest on the edge of the bed.

Jerome leaned back into his touch, offering his neck again as Jeremiah licked over it. “Please fuck me Alpha, please.”

“Shhh,” he shushed before he sunk his teeth into his neck, to the left of the mark. He reached between them and grabbed his cock, hard and dripping wet and pushed between his cheeks. “I can’t wait to feel you.” 

“Yes!” Jerome’s body shook and he had to brace his hands against the wall. 

Jeremiah pushed in slowly, leaning back enough to watch as his cock disappeared into his ass. He didn’t even need to stretch him when his heat came. He was open and wet and so perfect. “Oh Jay,” he sagged forward and kept pushing in. Getting sucked in deeper, into all that hotness. 

That bonding smell increased as Jeremiah bottomed out. They were both slick with sweat, panting, whining from Jerome and he was still hard, even after his orgasm. Jeremiah glued himself to his back and slowly pulled out before slamming back in hard enough to push Jerome against the wall.

“Fuck,” Jerome groaned and pushed back. The more he moved, the harder it became to breathe. 

“Such a good Omega,” Jeremiah praised as he fucked into him at a steady pace, growling it into his neck each time the head of his cock got caught on the tight rim of his ass, pulling him back in. “You just couldn’t wait for me could you?”

Jerome shook his head, pushing back each time Jeremiah pushed forward. “I tried,” he whined when that growl got louder. “I tried so hard Miah.”

Slick dripped out around his cock, wetting his thighs and the bed below them. Each time he growled, more leaked out and his knot swelled eagerly. “I got here as soon as I could darling.” He tapped Jerome’s other let until he was balanced on the edge of the bed, his chest nearly touching the wall. “I could smell you all over Gotham.” 

Another whine erupted from Jerome’s mouth as he was pushed harder against the wall, smashing his neck in an odd angle. His pushed his hands back, one gripping Jeremiah’s thigh, while the other moved up and back to grip his hair, pulling him closer. 

“I need it harder Miah,” Jerome begged, arching his back so his ass lined up perfectly with his hips.

Jeremiah growled and thrusted harder. Each swing of his hips, had his balls smacking Jerome’s. His knot was almost ready, he just needed his Omega to come before he could lock them together. “You’re so close darling.” He whispered as sucked on his mark, instantly dizzy from their smell.

The little camera hidden in the wall beeped and caught Jeremiah’s eye. He looked up and grinned. “Smile pretty Jay, we are on camera.”

Jerome forced his head back, even though it felt so heavy, to look up and see the little light flashing. “I don’t want them to see you.” He whined and pushed one hand between his legs to jerk himself. 

“They know better,” he snarled and turned his attention back to Jerome. “I feel you Jay, you’re so close.” His knot started to push in, stretching Jerome’s hole wide.

“Yes, God yes.” Jerome jerked himself faster, using his own slick that dripped onto his thighs so slick the way. “I want it, I need it Miah.”

Jeremiah moved one hand to Jerome’s face, turning him so he could see those lust blown green eyes. “You are so perfect my love,” he rested their heads together, moaning deeply when his knot pushed all the way in, “come for your Alpha.”

Jerome’s body obeyed the order eagerly, spilling all over his hand as he panted into Jeremiah’s mouth. His entire body shook, making his knees weak, his ass ache for more and his body demanded his Alpha to come. “Kiss me Miah, come for me.” 

Jeremiah kissed him hard enough to split a lip, who’s, he had no idea. But the taste of blood passed between them as they kissed and that was all it took to have him coming deep inside him, his knot swelling until they could no longer move.

Jerome gasped and ended the kiss as he sagged forward. That heat finally quenched for a moment while his insides were painted with come. He could feel his cock twitching inside him, slowly pushing in deep, even as Jeremiah's body had given out.

Jeremiah wrapped both arms around his shaking body and carefully moved them to lay down on their sides. Jerome was mush in his arms, his ass clenching tightly around him, milking him of all he had. And he greedily let him have it. That's what he was meant for, giving his Omega what he needed. 

“You did so good Jay,” Jeremiah buried his head into his mates neck and breathed him down. Breathing in the smell of home and love, family. His mate. But he could feel the heat waves rolling under his skin, lettinf him know that this was far from over. “I missed you, so fucking much.”

Jerome pushed back against him as much as his tired body would allow and gripped the hands the held him close. “I could feel you coming for me. How desperate and angry you were.”

“I was,” he whispered and peppered his flawless neck with kisses. “I had it all planned, the perfect spot to spend your heat. But it came early, and I came for you.”

“I missed you too Miah,” Jerome laced their fingers together and brought it up to his mouth, kissing each finger, then the back of his hand. “Are we going home?” 

Jeremiah nodded and let his hand rest on his cheek, lightly turning him. “As soon as we can move you, we are leaving.” He rose up on his elbow and kissed his lips, nearly growling when they trembled for him. 

The kiss slowed and Jeremiah moved his hand down to rub Jerome’s orgasm up his stomach, then his chest until he could slip one finger into his mouth. Jerome sucked greedily, green eyes closing. 

“I hope it worked this time,” Jeremiah rubbed his wet finger over Jerome’s lips, then his jaw. “I can’t wait to have you glowing and heavy, your cute little belly big and round.” now his body was shaking, eager to see him like that. Eager to tend to every need he had as he was pregnant. 

Jerome trembled as he smiled and leaned into every touch. His body buzzed, his stomach felt full of butterflies, somehow telling him that this was it. They were starting their own little family. “You really want to?” 

Tracing the ragged, beautiful scars on Jerome’s face, he nodded. “I really want to Jay,” he bent down to rest their heads together. “And I know you do too.”

Jerome nodded, eyes a little watery. “I love you Miah.”

Jeremiah breathed those words down like life itself. “And I love you too darling. My beautiful, perfect Omega.”


End file.
